Flum
Flum is a city which is at the north-west. Near the mountains of FORET and the river of RIVIERE. This city is well known to be one of the cleanest ones thanks to his abundance of clean water with the river. This city is under the protection of Flumino, goddess and protector of the city. Geography Flum is at the entry of the river RIVER, near the mountains of MOUNTAINS. The city is settle on plains and the river is going through the city. The river is something considered as capital in the city, it's the main source of income. And the goddess, Flumino, is supposed to came from that river. Even the symbol of the city, waves, shows how important the river is for that city. Urbanism (See Urbanism) The architecture of the city is known for his white and tall buildings in the upper class area. The government always tried to be seen as "the cleanest city". Thanks to the abundance of water there's a lot of fountains in the city to honor Flumino, the goddess. The buildings are made with marble that came from the moutains to honor the "purety of Flumino". Even the streets are made with marble And the city looks as "a true paradise in earth" for the travellers. At least for the upper class area. On the highest place of the city we can see the fountain of Flum that gives blood to the upper class. This statue has the same function as the other ones : bring blood to the city that came from the shredder. This complexed system of giving water everywhere in the city is helped with a mix of sewers, water treatment and recycling plants that are between the transitions of the differents sections of the city. For the middle class it's mostly smaller buildings. It's dirtier than in the upper class because they receive the junk from above. Despite the city cleaned time to time it's common to see the rejects of blood from the upper case area. The buildings are a mix of marble and cobblestone and the streets are made with cobblestone. This place don't have foutains but have an easy access to water thanks to the water tanks that are here to give water to them and to make the fountains working. The working class area is made of little sheds without any running water or even clean one. The roads are made with dirt that is mixed with the blood and guts. The working class area is considered as the junkyard of Flum. There's of course no kind of infrastructures such as schools, fountains. And only some black market shops helps the workers to feed themselves. History Flum was found during the "Reborn of Urbanism" in -10 ABR. The local population was first concentrate around the river RIVER and many fishing huts were mounded around the river. The trade of fish was the main economical activity of Flum. Then the Blood Revolution came in 2 ABR bring by merchants of Hormskirk. This discovery, like for the other cities, was a great push for the development of the city. It deeply accelerate the urbanism of the city and the technologies in the city. To face off the huge development of the city the merchants and the richest fishers decided to found the Parliament in 14 ABR. To keep the power and to counter "idiocy of the poors". They decided to put a census suffrage. In 25 ABR the National Alliance choosed to begin the project "Reborn of Flum". This ambitious project had the goal to completly reconstruct Flum. They copied the plans of Hormskirk which is a city in verticality with 3 plans : the rich are above everyone and poors are under everyone. And at the center of the city a gigantic statue of Flumino which is also the blood's bank. The constructions were finished in 45 ABR thanks to the blood's technologies. Thanks to this new energy the excavation of marble was easy. The government could build marble's mines easier and it creates a great launch for the economy. Between 45 and 82 ABR is the golden age of Flum. The city is rich for his trades of fish, clean water and marbles. The transit of goods and other cities were important. The city is in a phase of expansion and buildings are constructed everywhere during this era. The famous "fountains of Flum" were constructed during this era. In 82 ABR tensions were created between Flum and Hormskirk. Because raiders were attacking the trades between both cities. Both cities accused each other to hire the raiders. In order to make the other one weaker. Flum first choosed to launch a blocus of water to Hormskirk and Hormskirk choosed to launch a blocus of blood. Theses tensions reached its highest peak when Flum's soldiers attacked a goods convoy from Hormskirk that didn't have propers papers. The soldiers killed everyone and to answer to this diplomatic insult, Hormskirk declared war. The consequences of this war were the collapse of the Flum's economy. The trades Politics and administration The political system of this system is a single-parliamendemocracy. The head of government, which is Lucius Iustus, is elected for life by the religious council (see The religious councils) The head of government is elected for 4 years by the parliament with a absolute majority vote. And the head of state has to confirm officialy if the coaltion is enough morale to rule the city. Which means that he has to choose if the coaltion will respect the desires of the Church and if the coalition is enough strong to rule it. The actual head of government is Antonius Dives. The city is a democracy with a specific suffrage : the census suffrage. Which means that the more you are rich the more you have votes to elect the parliament. Which means that the city is mostly ruled by parties that kept the power to the rich. (See Political parties of Flum) Population and society Economy Local Culture Category:Cities